DarkClan
DarkClan... as you may remember in Dark River, Lionblaze and Heathertail (at the time, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw), while playing in the underground tunnels previously used by The Ancients, they created DarkClan, their own imaginary Clan. Now, since it is an imaginary Clan, you can create characters like we all wish to create; ones with strange pelt and eye color or markings, strange names, and cats with impossible powers. Have fun! Allegiances Leader: Rainbowstar - pretty, multi-colored she-cat, with rainbow-colored eyes and white paws. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Deputy: Tacobell - tan she-cat with green, brown, and yellow underbelly; looks like a taco from underneath. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Happymealpaw Medicine Cat: Cocoafoot - white she-cat with blue eyes, long brown fleck in her pelt, and brown feet. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Strawberrypaw - pretty, red she-cat with darker flecks, dark green ears and dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Warriors: Loveshine - pinkish she-cat with a darker heart-shaped mark on her shoulder and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Apprentice: Libertypaw Lattefur - chocolate brown she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Hotdogstripe - tan tom with a broad red stripe and a thin yellow stripe down his back, and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Apprentice: Popcornpaw Pajamapants - blue and white striped tom. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Peanutbutter - golden brown she-cat; sister of Jellysandwich. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Jellysandwich - burgundy she-cat; sister of Peanutbutter. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Nutellatoast- pale brown she-cat with ginger legs and a brown back. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Coffeefur - brown she-cat with a steaming mug-shaped patch near her tail. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Pizzaslice - tan she-cat with red spots and mushroom markings. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Flowerpetal - brown she-cat with flower markings. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentice: Barneypaw Febreezemist - Lavender colored she-cat that always smells really good, and light green eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall. Hedgehogflight - brown she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Brightfur - blue tom with golden streaks and golden eyes. Roleplayed by Drasocon. Ashfur - light brown tom with one white paw and dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Icefur. Redclaw - fiery-red tom with white flecks, yellow stripes, a gray tail, a white head, a white scar, and icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Gabrielnair. Cupcake - pink she-cat with multicolored spots, yellow paws, and a yellow underbelly. Roleplayed by Leafpool123. Poolwater - pale greenish-blue she-cat with a white tile like pattern down her back. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Apprentice: Sugarpaw Mickeymouse - Black tom with pink-cream face, red body and two gold spots on his shoulders. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Apprentice: Spicepaw Owleyes - brown tom with beady yellow eyes like an owl. Rolplayed by Leafpool123. Doodlepencil - yellow tom with a pink tail, silver paws, and tan head, and black ears. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Sharkteeth - gray tom with a silver underbelly and muzzle, burgandy eyes, and surprisingly large teeth. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Mintbar - A teal she-cat with mint green markings on her muzzle, chest, forhead, paws and underbelly. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Jellomello - a green tom with soft fur. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Goldenpath-a golden she-cat with yellow spots. Roleplayed by Zoe27. Rainbowpelt-a shorthaired,rainbow coloured she-cat. Roleplayed by Zoe27 Ferretfur-brown and blue tom-cat with white spots. Apprentices: Elmopaw - fluffy red tom, has big eyes with black beady pupils, and a large red nose. Roleplayed by FirePelt Barnypaw - purple tom with green spots, underbelly, chest and spikes . Roleplayed By FirePelt Happymealpaw - black she-cat with yellow McDonald's "M" patches all over, and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Libertypaw - she-cat who looks like the statue of liberty. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Popcornpaw - white she-cat with blue eyes, a brown underbelly, and yellow glow. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Sugarpaw - mottled white she-cat with shining pale eyes. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Spicepaw - reddish tortoiseshell she-cat with blazing orange eyes. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Mummypaw - white tom with brown stripes all over his body, like bandages, two grey paws, red eyes, a gray patch over one eye, and black markings around the other eye. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Starpaw - blue tom with a red and white star over one eye, red paws, a white stripe above the red on his front paws, white stars down his back and belly, light green eyes, and a scar running down his right ear. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Chilipaw - bright red she-cat with green eyes and a green tuft of hair on her head. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Queens: Oprahwinfrey - dark brown she-cat with a black patch on her head and a cream coloured patch on her back. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Icecreamsundae - white she-cat with dark creamy brown tabby stripes and rainbow flecks all over, silver tail. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Seasonfur - she-cat with snowflake, leaf, flower, and sun patterns all over. Rolplayed by Leafpool123. Kits: Scoopkit - shiny silver she-cat with splotches of brown, cream and pink on her paws. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Sprinklekit - rainbow mottled she-cat with energetic brown eyes. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Saucekit - creamy dark brown she-cat with darker-and-lighter splotches on her fur. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Winterkit - blue she-cat with white snowflake patterns all over. Rolplayed by Leafpool123. Autumnkit - fall coloured tom with leaf patterns all over. Rolplayed by Leafpool123. Summerkit - green she-cat with sun patterns all over. Rolplayed by Leafpool123. Springkit - green she-cat with multi-colour flower patterns all over. Rolplayed by Leafpool123. Bonekit - black tom with white stripes alll over him, like bones, claw markings on his feet, a skull shaped white patch on his face, and gray eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Gleekit - Red and yellow she-cat with glee logos all over her. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Showkit - Black, blue and white she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Songkit- white she-cat with black music notes on her flank. Also black paws and bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Moonpelt. Musickit- black she-cat with white music notes on her flank. Also white paws and bright yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Moonpelt. Elders: Oldgeezer - stubborn, grouchy old gray tom with matted fur. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Chat Happymealpaw: *stretches* When are we gonna train? Rainbowheart: -shrugs- I haven't seen Tacobell in awhile. Maybe you would like to meet our new med. cat apprentice? Strawberrypaw: Hi. -dips head- (Hey, it's me, Swifty, can I join as a Warrior named Pizzaslice? She's a tan she-cat with red spots and mushroom markings.) (I want to join to!!!!!!! Flowerpetal:. thanks! Echo) Swiftbreeze-*yawns* Pizzaslice: -rushes in- BADGERS! (I'm Leafpool123. Can I join as a she-cat named Cupcake? She is pink with milti-colour spots and yellow paws and underbelly.) Yuckyfur: (licking self) Icecreamsundae: Eeeww! (covers kits eyes) Seasonsfur's kits: HI! Can we play something? Seasonsfue: Sometimes, kits are such a paw-ful, right Icecreamsundae? (Yuckyfur, Oldgeezer, and Thickhead? That's a bit mean) (thats what i said on Crystal's talk page) Doodlepencil grinned at Seasonsfur's kits. "Well, hello there! Let's play hide and seek!" he purred. Seasonsfur's kits: YAY!!!! *Winterkit hides in the dirtplace with Springkit. Other two run to a random rock and hide in a crevace of it* "Hello Doodlepencil." Flowerpetal meowed softly, a warm gaze in her eyes as she looked at the kits. Springkit: Play with us, Flowerpetal! "I wish i could but i have to go hunting." Flowerpetal meowed. Can we come hunting with you?*all the kits skamper out of thier hiding places* Seasonsfur: little ones, you can go and watch, but don't get in the way. It's food the will feed the clan well.Flowerpetal, they not the kind that get into trouble. Do you mind? Goldenpath:Please can I join your clan?(rp by Zoe27?) I'd like to either be a med cat or a warrior. Tacobell: Sure, Goldenpath! Goldenpath:Thanks,i'm going hunting! Songkit: Please! Pretty please. I want to watch! Please Flowerpetal! *looks at Flowerpetal with big round eyes* Musickit: *pads up to sister's side* Yes! Please! "Ok. Come on kits!" Flowerpetal meows. Musickit and Songkit: Yay!!! Gleekit and Showkit bounce after them. *all four of Seasonsfur's kits come scampering along* (Is it possible to join DarkClan as a queen, or are you too full? I can roleplay a kit, if needed.--Quailflight 11:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC)) Links The Forest of Light The Tunnels Category:Clans